Trading Cards
Trading Cards Trading cards are 2.5" x 3.5" game cards that match most of the Creatures on the Knowledge cards. Each card has the name and picture of the Creature. These cards are for playing various games, which are described on certain knowledge cards in the Monster Mania group. 'Card Anatomy ' These are the parts of a trading card that you will come across when reading the instructions for play a game. The descriptions below will help you identify the different parts. 1) Title – this is the name of the creature. 2) Information Box – this tells you a little about the creature, enough to play the game. 3) Life Points – the amount of life that the creature starts with when playing Battle of the Monsters Game 3. 4) Special Power Box – this tells you if the creature has any special combat powers; it there is no box on the card, that creature has no special powers. 5) Say What? - this box contains a fun or interesting fact about the creature. 6) Category Name – this tells you which Weird n' Wild group the creature is in, a factor involved with some of the creature's special abilities. 7) Attack level – this tells you how strong the creature's offensive power is, which you'll need for any of the Battle of the Monsters Games. 8) Defense level – this tells you how strong the creature's defensive power is, which you'll need for Battle of the Monsters Games 2 and up. Besides the common creature cards, there are special ones that add to the complexity and interest of the games. Premium Cards Some of the Creatures are so fierce that they're given Premium card status. These cards have super powers. These cards are rare. Premium Plus Cards These are cards that feature monsters you may already have on your trading cards, but their powers have been amped up. 'Special Powers' In the Monsters of the Mind - Trading Cards, there are extra special power cards to add to the games. Elemental Cards Certain creatures have unique powers related to their natural abilities. Switch Cards Has special Attack/Defense properties. Unleashed These are Elemental and Switch cards that have been amped up. 'Power Cards' These cards are extras which add extra powers, and/or external forces to the movement of the games. Power-up Power-up cards are used along with regular cards to give a player special powers in battle. Disaster Cards The forces of Nature now work with the monsters during the game. Terror-tories Cards Terror-tory cards give certain monsters the "home-field advantage" in battle. Battle of the Monsters Trading Card Games In the knowledge card group Monster Mania, there certain cards that have instructions on how to play various games with the Trading cards. There are also cards which introduce some of the special cards used in the games. Also included in the Monster Mania are the: Recharge Boards Recharge Boards are a way of bringing your monsters back into the game. Checklists There are ten cards that are Checklists, listing all the trading cards in the collection. 'See Also: ' Monsters of the Past - Trading Cards; Nightmares of Nature - Trading Cards; Toxic Terrors - Trading Cards; Monsters of the Deep - Trading Cards; Tiny Terrors - Trading Cards; Strange Wonders - Trading Cards; Monsters of the Mind - Trading Cards. Category:TCG Category:Trading Cards Category:Premium Cards Category:Premium Plus Cards Category:Special Powers Category:Elemental Cards Category:Switch Cards Category:Power Cards Category:Power-up Category:Disaster Cards Category:Terror-tories Cards Category:Recharge Boards Category:Unleashed! Category:Battle of the Monsters